


Stiles

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek plays the piano, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never understood what they meant when they said, 'Your soulmate will be revealed to you while you are doing something you love.' What was that supposed to even mean? Would he be eating his favorite pizza and a face appear in the sauce? Would he be reading a book when suddenly random words were replaced with the name of his beloved?</p>
<p>It never made sense to him until the day that it actually happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles

**TLA**

Derek never understood what they meant when they said, 'Your soulmate will be revealed to you while you are doing something you love.' What was that supposed to even mean? Would he be eating his favorite pizza and a face appear in the sauce? Would he be reading a book when suddenly random words were replaced with the name of his beloved? What. Did. It. Mean?

It never made sense to him until the day that it actually happened. It was different for everybody. Apparently, some people did see faces in their food, did read their soulmate's name in a book. His father, an architect, had been writing notes on some blueprints one night when suddenly his notes only spelled out one word, one name. One of his mom's good friends had been painting a picture that ended up being a man's face she'd never seen before.

None of this happened to Derek. It wasn't on the broccoli-chicken pizza he loved so much, and it wasn't in the lines of his worn out copy of _A Midsummer's Night Dream_. No. It was worse than that. See, his sister had really wanted him to learn to play the piano- don't ask him why. She just always said that it would be so cool to see him playing in some club in New York. He was pretty sure she just wanted to get free drinks as his manager or something weird like that (Laura Logic, he called it). He never got around to learning before he found himself burying half of her body...

After the shit storm had calmed down and actually let him breathe without choking on his own blood, he found the number of an old lady who could barely see and started taking lessons.

He wasn't very good at it, and she wasn't a very good teacher without being able to see him properly or move around, but the thought that he was making Laura happy somewhere won him over real quick.

He loved it. He really did, not that he was going to tell any of the little shits he ended up befriending. Why did he think it was a good idea to have a pack full of teenagers?

Anyways!

The piano. Not very good at it. No sharing with the hormonal, video game-obsessed, crazy teenagers and all that. Then one day, imagine his surprise, when he's dabbling on the keyboard he bought for himself and suddenly he's writing. He has blank sheet music, a pen, and no control over his fingers. The next thing he knows, he has this weird piece of music. It sounds jumbled, excited, awkward- all at the same time. It almost embarrasses him how juvenile the thing is too. It's like a three-year old's drawing of a dog you put on the fridge even though it looks more like a bowl of blue spaghetti then it does a dog of any breed at all. Seriously though, he expected his mom to hang up the sheet of music as his dad made comments about Derek being the next Van Gogh.

However, despite all that, he plays it over and over again. He can't stop. It's weird, it's messy, it's kind of obnoxious, but the more he hears it the more he likes it. He decides that it's perfect despite the odd little imperfections. It's a masterpiece despite the fact a monkey could probably play it. It's beautiful even if no one else-not a single other person-would agree with him. It's amazing, and it's his.

It isn't until he has the piece down by heart that he once again loses control of his hand and grabs the pen. At the top of the music he scribbles in a title, one word.

Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ending it here because I thought it was a pretty awesome place to end it! :D I LOVE it! :D
> 
> I was also kind of hoping to see what you guys wanted to happen next! And I don't mean by suggesting it to me! Maybe you could write something inspired by this? Like a continuation that I could read! One of my dreams is to have 'works inspired by this one' in one of my stories! :D
> 
> Does that count as a prompt? I don't think so! :D :D :D
> 
> I also think I'm going to get one of my friends to actually write this piece of music! If he does then I'll try and figure out how to share it with you! :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997007) by [Hopelessromantic15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessromantic15/pseuds/Hopelessromantic15)
  * [I Can Stay Awake For Days If That's What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267646) by [AWanderingSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul)




End file.
